


Bag Full of Secrets

by VairaSmythe



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairaSmythe/pseuds/VairaSmythe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314658) by ramendobe. 



Miss Ritchi would be getting home soon. About forty five to an hour. Everything was in place…  _Now… to ruin my knees._

Megamind took to getting into position early because he was a professional, damn it. And professionals are on time. Orderly. And if it mean that he would be hunkering down in Roxanne Ritchi’s closet to be able to spring out at the  _exact_  moment. So be it.

Oh there was the usual. Jackets and coats, a weird hanger that held a multitude of scarves. A baseball bat… Shoes. A black garbage bag.

A… mysterious… black garbage bag. Five minutes passed, with the bag staring at him. Waiting.

He didn’t mean to snoop.

He didn’t.

But… looking at something he wasn’t supposed to was evil, right? Right. Letters were on the top of the pile, and Megamind pulled out his degun to read a few. These… these were fan mail? That made sense, Miss Ritchi was a prominent public figure.

“Dear Roxanne, (How bold, he thinks, to address her so casually)

I wanted to send you and MM some art of my OTP, but Megamind doesn’t have a mailing address for obvious reasons… Anyway enclosed are two copies, if you could pass one on to him for me?

xoxo Sasha”

Fan art? And what the heck was an ‘OTP’? Curious, he opened the manilla envelope that the letter was taped to. Oh a photo? No some kind of ar–

He gasped. He had dropped his gun in surprise, and lost the envelope and–

He found it. He slid the rest of the art out of the envelope gingerly,gazing down at it. It was a rendition of Roxanne and himself, just sitting and drinking coffee. It was so well done, he had thought it WAS a photograph. The lighting was amazing but… The couple in the art looked so… happy? He ran a finger over the photo– Art, keep it together – Roxanne looked happy to be with him. And he could tell the artist meant ‘together’ the way he only felt in his secret heart. It was the crinkle around his eyes, and the way her hand fell on his forearm.

He dehydrated one of the photos, slipping it into his pocket. It was his after all, the sender said so! He begin to tear through the rest of the bag. His legs were starting to feel the strain of not sitting down, but this was so much more important!

People had written entire works of fiction on them! He skimmed over some, not wanting to miss what else was in the bag. A few mix CDs, with notes explaining why they had chosen each song. A wedding song? What did these fans think was going on between them? Not that… he would mind… but NO. He would not let his mind go down that path. It was an idle fantasy. One that apparently several other people shared, true… he zapped a few other things and shoved them in another pocket for later perusal.

Then… what was that?

A stuffed animal of some kind? A toy? His fingers got better purchase and he pulled the toy out of the bag. A plushie that looked like him?

He heard keys jangle.

Roxanne!

Oh no, she was home already! He stowed his degun to hide the glow just as he heard her door open.

“No one, I’m home!” Miss Ritchie mock-sang as she closed the door behind her. “Oh yes, I’d love to go out to eat-”

Was she carrying on a conversation with… herself?

“Oh I don’t know honey, what do you want?” She let out a sigh, and Megamind could just see her take off her heels through the slats of her closet door. “We could order in, what do you think?”

He had to marvel, because this is what he would do when Minion was out doing errands. Apparently this was normal? For humans, at least? He could blame his habit on proximity then.

“Oh no, hon, the neighbors will hear!” Megamind went perfectly still at the way her voice dropped, knee aching. Was she imagining– “Well… I suppose if you ask me nicely…”

She barked a laugh, letting her coat fall to the floor. He was sure she was going to stop flirting her her imaginary beau… surely. It wasn’t making him flush at all. Nope. He turned in to realize she was putting something (earrings?) into a bowl at her foyer’s table. It clanked fairly loudly… If he timed it right…

“Go on, lover, say my name.”

He shifted as she dropped her watch into the bowl. But something, snagged?

“Roxanne Ritchi” A slight crackling accompanied his loud voice. His voice?! Oh no, the toy!

“Megamind?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh god, the doll!” She laughed, moving further into the apartment.Megamind waited until he heard the shower was running before making his escape.

He was using a random coil-haired civilian to make his way back to the invisible car. He had parked a few blocks away, to give him time to go over the rather impromptu kidnapping he had thought up. But all thoughts of kidnapping were gone now.

Why did she even keep those things? No matter what way he thought of it, he couldn’t come to any solid conclusion. Megamind came out of his reverie to discover that he’d arrived outside a department store. Hmmm… How big was that photo again?

* * *

Roxanne brought the edge of her towel to her temple, catching a droplet that was inching down her face. She glanced over at the closet door before going to her room to change.

Armed in her pyjamas, she hauled the garbage bag out of the closet. Letters were all over the place. She grabbed them, and the big black bag, dumping them unceremoniously into the middle of her living room floor.

_Maybe it’s time to sort through these…_

Some were addressed to both Megamind and herself, others were less obvious - like a blue envelope. She picked up a letter at random and started to read.

> RR,
> 
> Please find enclosed a gift certificate to the nail salon I own, we have the perfect shade of blue to match your boyfriend’s hue. I know you two can’t come out because he’s got a bad wrap, but we at Happy Hands Salon are on your side. (Thank MM for kicking out the drug lord down the way, things are much better now)
> 
> Happy Gazal

_That was sweet. Wrong assumption, but sweet. And Megamind… did he really deal with that? Did the Doom Syndicate handle that kind of thing?_  She shook her head, reaching for another… envelope..? This was a single printed sheet that had been taped shut and sent her way care of the news station.

> Roxxxi n Mega,
> 
> Omg I fuckni love u gais soo much!!! Ur my otp!!!!!! i bet u are really into the game eh???? Gottta lot of fun tiems with megs and meteoman playnig bad guise/good guys
> 
> i bet ur teh one dat relly runs the ehow. OMFG **SHOW wow autocorrecct is teh devil but it gets afew thibgs right!!!! LOL anyways i want u 2 know that i thinj ur da best – together!!!
> 
> XD

_….wow. **Why**  do you think that though?_ Roxanne knew that some people could see through Megamind’s facade of “evil”… but (if the letter was any indication) teenagers? And… what the hell was on OTP? …Some kind of celebrity couple fantasy? She grabbed a manilla envelope.

Out slid a cute image of Megamind and Roxanne outside. She smiled, it  **was**  cute. Megamind was pushing the hair out of her face and they were both looking at each other with the beginning of a smile. The background had fuzzy white spots which… she supposed were supposed to be snow. There was no other indication of the cold, and it was a bust shot of the two of them. She pushed back her hair. It had been awhile since she’d gotten it cut, like she in the picture… Her gaze fell back onto the alien who was looking at her fondly. His emerald eyes popped in the image, looking at her like…

Well. Roxanne knew what the artist was going for anyway. She was about to toss the picture into the pile with the ‘omg gais’ letter but she hesitated. It was cute… the design was pretty. Maybe she’d keep it. For laughs. Right. She grabbed another large envelope and a rather… intense photo manipulation popped out. The only dedication was ‘For my OTP’.  
  
Right. Enough of this nonsense. She whipped out her phone and asked Google what the heck it was. Urban dictionary described OTP as: “One True Pairing. Meaning the your favorite combination of characters in a fandom.” Huh. Well… That makes a bit more sense.

She scrolled for more information.

“Characters that a person thinks work well together.”

“…to express what characters you ship. (put together romantically)”

“…to describe a perfect couple”

“One true pairing. A term you use to express a pair of people that are the perfect partner for each other. Gender doesn’t matter.”

_Wow. That was nice._

“One True Pairing, used to describe a relationship in fiction texts (or sometimes real life) that you want to happen/ think works well together. However I think that Only Tears and Pain is a better definition.”

She had to laugh at that. Roxanne remembered when her younger self was in agony over Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.  _And people thought that way about me and Megamind?_  She let out a long breath. People were stretching. Obviously.

She glanced over at the art of the two of them.

…Obviously stretching.

She scoffed at herself, getting up and ordering takeout. Butter chicken from her favourite Indian place was on the menu tonight. Pillowy naan, veggie pakora, rice pilau… Ooo vindaloo or saag… Hmmm. Roxanne smiled through the order, knowing she’d have a lot of leftovers but not minding one bit.

* * *

The butter chicken was as rich and creamy as she remembered, and it clashed wonderfully with her pink pyjama bottoms she spilled a bit on. Oh well, not like anyone was going to see them. She put her food away, not wanting the fate of her PJs to befall her fan mail.

Another image had her and Megamind hugging. Just hugging. It was… really making her miss comforting human contact actually. Hal was always… touching, hovering… and everyone else thought that she was dating Metroman. It was awful. They had a temp at the station for a while who would always greet Roxanne with a hug. It was great until she left.

Roxanne sighed, pushing her now mostly dry hair away from her face. There just wasn’t any time for a romantic relationship. Between her work and being captured and all the day-to-day… stuff that got in the way there was no time to date. Not that she really would look forward to a guy who didn’t know how to even treat a woman really — She stopped herself. There wasn’t anyone out there who fit the bill.

Handsome (at least a little attractive, to me), funny, charismatic, kind, and good in bed. She laughed at herself. Hey, if we’re making a wish list… She shook her head as she pulled out another large envelope.

An image slipped out.

Roxanne gasped, pulling the picture up. It was a very risque waist-up shot of her and Megamind. Her shirt was unbuttoned and–

That was an “O” face.

Oh god.

She looked away. Looked back.

She was having sex with Megamind and really seemed to be enjoying herself. He was holding her up on a blank background (a wall? Were they fucking against a wall?!) She licked her lips, the image was… really well done. It was almost photo-like in its realism. She felt a thrum go through her.

Down, girl.

We need to get you laid. She shook her head. If only life were that easy. 


	3. Chapter 3

****Megamind pursed his lips, leaning back to examine his handiwork. The photo was in a simple, thick, black frame. It was on his computer console, out of the way but not hidden. He would move it later.

Probably.

He glanced over at the other cubes, considering.

* * *

 

Minion would be gone for at least an hour... he licked a finger and ran it along the tops of the cubes. A couple discs, and a few envelopes sprang out. He grabbed a disc, popping it into his PC.

A song starts to play, and he reads the insert.

Some songs that make me think of you two.

The music has lyrics.

> _Friday night I crashed your party  
>  Saturday I said I'm sorry  
> Sunday came and trashed me out again_

A grin spreads across his face. This was fun.

> _I was only having fun  
>  Wasn't hurting anyone  
> And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

Maybe... maybe I'll keep this music. He clicked to the next song.

***

The next day found Roxanne was enjoying some music from her pile of fan mail. 

Roxanne jumped around her apartment to the CD she had popped in. Song number two was tons of fun, she had heard it in the radio before and it was really, really catchy.

She may have been a glass or two into her wine bottle, but whatever! That, she was sure, was what made her squeel when she heard the guitar start. And made her sing along.

> _Oh don't you dare look back_  
>  Just keep your eyes on me  
> I said you're holding back  
> She said shut up and dance with me

She jumped up onto her couch, using an empty wine glass as a fake microphone.

> _This woman is my destiny  
>  She said oh oh oh  
> Shut up and dance with me_

She grinned, bopping her way to the bedroom. She propped her glass on her nightstand, before getting changed.

> _She took my arm  
>  I don't know how it happened  
> We took the floor and she said_

She turned up the volume to mask her voice as she ran back into the room. This fan had fun taste. Wedding songs indeed!

*******

Megamind had captured her.

Again.

The scent of burlap and old hair product irritated her nose as she came to. She could hear Megamind singing something softly under his breath and she couldn't quite place it. Roxanne kept her breathing slow, and tested the strength of Megamind's knotwork. Nope, still as strong as ever.

A few words drifted to her through the bag, and it finally clicked.

> _Forever is a long time_  
>  But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
> Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
> I wouldn't mind it at all

It was a song from one of the fanmail CDs. She needed to leave.

" _I wouldn't mind it at all_  if you would  **wash the bag**!"

"A-Ah!" Had she startled him? Good, he didn't know she'd been awake. She'd have to remember that for next time. "Miss. Ritchi, you're finally awake."

He pulled the bag from her head, and she sucked in a breath of burlap-less air.

"Could you please wash the bag?" She grimaced as he tossed it to the side of the room, "It's really starting to smell."

"No." He grinned, "That wouldn't be e-vil, would it?"

Roxanne sighed. He was such a nuisance at times. How was not washing a bag evil? They'd reached a sort of rapport by now that he could probably be listed as one of her friends. They certainly spent more time together than she did with her co-workers.

"And what's the plan today, Megamind?" She paused, "Evil unicorns?"

He frowned slightly, lip sticking out a little in a pout. That was a sore point that they'd debated over for longer than most people would. It was really an excuse for some verbal sparring. They both knew it.

"I'll have you know that the Equestrinator was part of a perfectly viable plot."

"I'm sure it was." She smiled, "And today's plot?"

"Well, it, uh..." He drew himself up, "I will not be worked over by your nosy reporter tricks!"

"Alright, alright..." She shrugged, rope tugging at her wrists. This didn't seem to be a planned kidnapping. Megamind was always looking for ways to show off how brilliant he was. And he was, obviously, brilliant. But as much as he would have to know what a bad idea it was to explain 'the plan' to the hostage - he did. He would always talk to her about what he was up to. It was weird but she liked it.

She liked that he... well maybe trusted was too strong a word. She trusted him, but she couldn't say for sure what he thought of her. His fingers tapped along the console and she realised that he was continuing the song he was singing earlier. Why would he have that song stuck in his head? He seemed more of a rock/metal kinda guy. Unless... No... surely not. But...

"Megamind, did you know we have fans?"

He stiffened slightly and turned towards her, "Obviously you have fans Miss-"

"No, not me," She shook her head, "Us. As in... the two of us."

"I wasn't aware until recently, why?"

His tone was clipped. Was it that the idea was so... distasteful?

"Well I was-" She paused, tilting her head slightly, "Recently?"

He swore under his breath.

"Perhaps I ought to take you home Miss. Ritchi."

"No!"

He seemed surprised. Hell, Roxanne was surprised at herself.

"I mean..." She sighed, "I just wanted to know."

His bright eyes scanned her a moment, scrutinizing. His voice was soft.

"Alright, Miss. Ritchi, you can stay."

"...Okay."

He turned back to the console, both of them taking a moment to themselves. A brainbot flew in and he pet the top of it's dome absentmindedly. He dropped his hand and turned back to her. The brainbot hovered, eyeing some of the blinky dials.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything in particular planned for today. Minion was gone and I... well..."

He was lonely? He really only had Minion as a friend, she realised. Well the brainbots too... And... her? Maybe?

"Well... it doesn't matter."

"So I can stay, no evil plot?"

"Correct."

"Then, can you untie me?"

"O-oh! Yes, of course."

She smiled as he leapt towards her. What a goof. His hands worked the knots at her wrists as he stood over her. His gloved hands were extremely dexterous. She wondered if he was as careful when building his machines as he was with her. The thought struck a chord. He was always really quite careful with her, wasn't he?

"Megamind?"

"Mmn?" another slip of the rope against her wrist. And then her hands were free. He knelt down as she rubbed her wrists - more out of habit than anything. The brainbot floated over and she held out a hand carefully. The creature clicked it's jaw before nudging her hand with its electro-dome. She smiled, wondering how he accomplished such a remarkable feat. And not just once, he'd made hundreds of these creatures.

"I was -" He breath caught as she looked at Megamind looking up at her, kneeling before her, hands stilled on her ankles. She swallowed, and she saw him follow the motion.

Fucking hell.

"I was wondering how you made these." She pat the brainbot again, and it vibrated under her hand before darting back to the console to investigate a newly lit button. Megamind stilled at her question.

"I'm sure I'll just bore you Miss. Ritchi."

"Megamind, come on, we've known each other for years. No cameras, no Metro Man, could you call me Roxanne?" She sighed, "I mean, we're friends, right?"

His bright green eyes looked up at her brown ones in surprise. Hands tightening unconsciously around her ankles.

"Friends?"

"I'd like to think so... If that's okay?" Though her thoughts were a bit more than friendly considering their position. Megamind nodded, and she smiled at him. "Friends tell each other things - and they don't put people down for their interests."

Megamind frowned a little at this, looking back to the rope in his hands. The brainbot in question came closer to see what he was doing, floating above the alien's head.

"I'm serious, Megamind," She said, "I am interested in them... and not just from a curiosity standpoint, but because you obviously put a lot of work into them."

"I, uh..." He finished untying her ankles, "I mean, what do you want to know?"

"Well-" Megamind started to stand, and Roxanne flung a hand out to stop him from rising quickly into the silent bot hovering overhead. The back of her hand hit the bot, her palm resting on Megamind's head.

She pulled her hand back, sliding over his skin, and rubbed the back of her hand. It was probably not going to bruise but it still stung.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to get h...urt..." She faltered at his expression, breath coming in a little fast. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you or anything!"

She stood and he backed away.

"It-it's not that Miss. Ritchi-"

"Roxanne."

"...right. I just wasn't expecting-" his hand slid up to his neck and he quickly put it to his side. "That."

"I..." What she was going to do was question him about his species. Had she committed a big no-no from where he came from? "I didn't mean to offend-"

"No, please, Miss. Ritchi,"

"Roxanne."

"...R-Roxanne." He said her name in such a way that she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her. It was breathy and almost ...reverent? But that was obviously her mind talking and not... based in reality. "It's nothing."

"If you insist..."

He nodded.

The two of them looked at each other.

Now what?


	4. Chapter Four

"Now what, Miss. Ritchi?" 

Megamind tried not to think of the feel of her hand on his scalp. Ugly alien eroticism's were not part of her world. Nor should they be. She wanted to be his friend... What would possess her so was beyond him, but he would take the thread of hope. Clutch to it even if logic dictated that it would only hurt him all the more when the farce was over. 

Hope is such a hateful thing. 

"What do you mean, 'now what'?" Roxanne shivered and he turned away. 

He should have kept her tied up. Should have left her at home. 

"What do friends do in this situation?" He scoffed, "I'll leave you to figure that out, being the expert out of the both of us." 

He turned at her laughter, a bark of noise - harsh and sharp. Her eyebrows were knit together, the harsh lines oddly intriguing. 

"I would not call myself an expert." She took a few steps away before shooting a look over her shoulder, "Do you have something to eat?" 

Oh no. 

"I... Er... yes. Don't touch anything, I'll be back."   
\- 

Why didn't he have anything suitable for guests? ...What was suitable for guests? Minion would know. But he would never approve of this... kidnapping. Who was he kidding? It was a farce. Crackers! He gripped the box. And... and cheese. That could work. And pickles? This reminded him of all the fancy trays that he upended when crashing Metrocity's upper class parties. What made cheese and crackers upper class anyway? 

Presentation. 

Well... Maybe he could find a nice platter... 

 

*** 

 

Roxanne rubbed her arms briskly, it was cold in here.  

She glanced over to his super computer. He said not to touch anything but it was open and everything. She found herself sitting in his computer chair and navigating through his folders without realising she'd done so. She… uh… was just trying to find some music. Yeah. That was it. She vaguely recalled her high school friends listening to music and just talking. Music was present at all other functions she went to anyway. So that was normal. 

Normal. 

When had she last been normal? 

She clicked around for a bit, Megamind's folder system made absolutely no sense to her. She found the motherlode after she found his media player - unwilling to try to delve deeper into his files. The application held tons of music, so she just hit 'play' to see what came up first. 

Her breath caught as the song came on. This was just like one of the CDs she'd been sent in the mail! But why was the playlist called 'RS'? What did that stand for? She frowned a moment, listening to the sound of the elevator bring Megamind back up to their level - just barely audible over the pounding music. 

"You have interesting taste in music!" She shouted as he set a tray down, grinning as he looked sheepish 

"I have a wide palate, Miss. Ritchi!" 

"Roxanne! Now come on!" She stood, bopping over to him in tune with the music, "Dance with me!" 

"W-What?!" 

"Dance. With. Me!" She took his hands, smiling at his hesitation. Roxanne leaned in so she wouldn't have to shout, "Come on, I bet you're a great dancer!" 

"W-Well-" 

She pulled him into the center of the room and laughed, singing along to the lyrics. Same as she did the other night. Roxanne moved as best as she knew how, laughing when a brainbot came out the elevator shaft to join her. The little droid hovered up and down in time with her, grin not leaving her face. She grabbed Megamind again, as he seemed to have lost his normal Supervillain bravado. She went with a little swing, easy enough to follow along to, and he finally started to loosen up. 

 

It did not come as a shock when the music changed that he switched it up into a kind of dance off. He would do a move and look to her and she would try something and look to him - back and forth until the song ended and the two of them looked at each other, heat in their cheeks from the exertion. Roxanne knew he could move but not… well. Not like that. His lanky form was imposing to Metrocity perhaps, but behind the scenes she saw him all loose limbed. But he could certainly move. 

 

\--- 

Megamind tried to get his thoughts in order as the next song came on. It was a love song, and he hastened to flick it off before heading over to his abandoned food tray. 

"Well Miss Ritchi- uh, Roxanne. Now what?" 

She was looking at him, with some kind of... amusement? Oh evil gods, maybe keeping her tied up would have been best. She was far too enticing, the way she could dance was just… He should have kept her tied up. 

He walked over to the console, putting the (rather sad looking, now that he saw it next to all the blinky dials) cheese plate on it. He had even cut up a doughnut and it was as pathetic as one might expect. 

Evil gods, I can't cope with her being here – not without the status quo! 

"Well thank you, but could you turn up the heat a bit?" She reached for a piece of cheddar, "Aren't you cold?" 

"I can change the thermo-" oh god she's looking at the picture frame, "-staaaat, why don't you help me with that?" 

"You're the evil genius, I'm sure you can-" She looked at him, flipping the frame towards her, "figure it... out." 

 

Megamind cringed as she took in the picture, her shoulders tensing. 

Fuck. He couldn't see her expression standing behind her but... 

Fuck fuck fuck. 

 

"Where... where did you get this?" Her voice was carefully neutral. He had no idea what to say, her reporter skills left him no indication of her thoughts. 

"I-It was addressed to me!" He drew his cape around him subconsciously. 

"That's not what I asked, Megamind." 

Uh oh... she was mad. She had to be. Furious. The line of her shoulders was tense but even now he felt the need to run his fingers over the exposed skin there- No, focus. 

"I... I was going to kidnap you. Again. And- but" He floundered. No, he was the evil supervillain here! He could refuse her! "That's it, no more reporting!" 

"Megamind!" She whipped around, swinging the frame as she gestured, "Oh my god, I'm allowed to know why the hell you were in my apartment! Going through my things!" 

Her brows were knit together and as frightened as he was, he couldn't help but want to run his finger down the center. Oh he was in so much trouble. He couldn't think of himself as a supervillain around her anymore – they were supposed to be friends, right? 

"N-no, well yes, but," They backed up as one unit, and Megamind felt a shelf behind him, fingers searching. 

"Why did you take this?" 

"Well I-I-" 

 

*** 

 

Minion gasped, "You knocked her out?" 

"What else was I supposed to do?!" 

"... talk to her, sir?" 

"Talk to her?! Are you crazy?!" He waved a hand, "Never mind all that, just get her home for me, Minion." 

"Sir, you kidnapped her without a plan -without me- are you sure you're feeling alright?" 

 

*** 

 

The bag had been washed. 

That's the first thing she notices. 

The second thing is that she is naked. Completely naked. 

The third thing is that she was certain that they were alone. Megamind and her. How could she possibly know this? But she knew. Minion was not here. There were no brainbots hovering near the chair she was tied to either. She shifted in her bindings, ropes shifting across her chest and down her stomach and-- 

"Ah, you're awake." 

His voice was low, and she knew he wasn't far away. 

"Megamind, what is this all--" 

His finger silenced her as it slid down the column of her throat. The barely there touch of his glove made her shiver. 

"Miss. Ritchi, how I've wanted you like this..." The bag was taken off and there he was in front of her, wearing his leathers and spikes and a look that said so much more than his words did. For a moment she was lost in the bright green of his eyes, unable to speak. Why wasn't he touching her? 

"Megamind, please-" 

"Please? Begging are we?" 

"Call me Roxanne." Every part of her was straining against the bonds that held her to the chair, trying to get closer to him. 

"...Roxanne." 

She felt a thrum go through her, the way he said her name with such reverence, such... Veneration. 

"I think I'm going to have lots of fun with you, Roxanne." He leaned in to kiss her, brushing her hair back. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling it back to expose her neck. Megamind licked from the swell of her chest up her throat before leaving the underside of her chin. The cool air of the observatory played with the trail he left. 

"Megamind, please, kiss me." 

"Aren't you in a poor position to be making demands?" His grip in her hair tightened and she whimpered softly. Damn that was exhilarating. His mouth found her ear, and he murmured into it, making her stomach tighten in pleasure. 

"Answer me, Roxanne." 

"Y-You're right, Megamind." 

"Good." He grinned down at her and she bit her lip, "Be really good for me and open up?" 

Her legs weren't tied to the chair's so she did as she was bid. 

He pressed his lips to hers roughly and she moaned into his mouth, attempting to keep up. His hands roved down to her hips and she buckled against the restraints - legs tied to the chair's once more. 

Wait... What? 

She shied away from the thought as Megamind bit her lip. Everything he did was stoking the fire in the pit of her stomach. But it wasn't enough, not nearly. 

"What do you want, Roxanne?" 

"Touch me, please, Megamind-" 

His head was suddenly at her chest, and she keened under his tongue as he laved at her pert nipples. She gasped as he bit one before turning his attention to the other. His ungloved fingers found her wet between her legs and - When did he take off his gloves? 

No, don't question. 

His digits moved against her and she squirmed in her restraints. He seemed to know exactly where to touch her- 

How could he possibly...? 

 

Roxanne was surrounded by blankets, awake now. Safe in her apartment. Alone. 

 

She groaned in frustration. It had been such a long time since she'd had a dream that vivid and... Erotic. That damn supervillain! His knock out spray was finally fully out of her system now. Damn. That was... Hot. Megamind was... Sexy. In a way. Oh... 

 

Oh no. 

 

But... It was just a dream. Just a fantasy. She smoothed out her dress and a shiver went through her. Roxanne knew the signs. But... 

Oh, what the hell. 

She pulled her dress up, trailing her fingers up her thigh. She let out a low moan when her fingers circled her clit. 

After, when she was finished, when she lay there panting and done but not satisfied she looked to the empty space beside her on the bed. 

She tried not to think about how alone she was, it didn't really bother her. She'd been alone for a while now. It was fine. Really. She didn't need anyone. But... sometimes she wanted someone. Someone that could keep up with her. Someone like... 

 

A flash of green eyes. 

 

Well. 

 

Someone.


End file.
